


Blinding Ripples

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Raph loses his sight





	Blinding Ripples

His name echoed throughout the packed warehouse, the voice course and desperate overpowering the grunts and clashing of weapon upon weapon. A warning to him and his imminent demise called for his attention, behind his back? Quick to comply he turned, his red mask tails following in delay with his motions. As turning revealed the silver glint of Shedders armor, bladed hand raised high came down faster then his reflexes could dodge the oncoming attack. Pain overpowered his nerves as the slash crawled down his face, slicing through skin and muscle.

 

A loud scream of agony eventually turning into grunts of pain dropping one sai he held his face in his other hand his other sai. A metallic taste filled his mouth as his life essence spilled from his face pooling on the ground below. The sound of shuffling feet, weapon on weapon, and shouts from every which way he panicked as he couldn't see, ears pounded from the erratically loud noise surrounding him, and lightheadedness shook his being a sign of bloodlost.

 

 A hand on his shell nearly had him attack the unknown until the voice of Donnie yelled of his condition to their leader he assumed was protecting them from the ongoing Foot ninja. A commanding for retreat, and they disappeared. 


End file.
